To Shoot Or Not To Shoot
by sharon mills
Summary: Second story in my first ime discipline series. Tim lies about failing his shooting evalution and then uses his gun on a case. Gibbs is not happy about it. WARNING: Contains spanking of an adult.


NCIS

First Time Discipline Series

Tim McGee

To Shoot Or Not To Shoot

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SUMMARY: This is my second story in my first time discipline series. In this one, Tim lies about passing his shooting evaluation. Then he uses his gun during a case.

WARNING: Contains spanking of an adult.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Agent Timothy McGee stood staring at the paper in his hand, willing the words to somehow magically change. But he knew they wouldn't.

The day before, every NCIS agent received notice that they were to have a shooting assessment test done. Nothing unusual, happened all the time. But Tim was nervous since he found out. He was a good shot, good enough to pass the test with flying colors. But Tim hated tests, they made him nervous. And the instructor standing behind him yelling orders didn't help any.

Tim had failed the assessment, and lost his gun permit until he retook the assessment and passed. The makeup test was set up for the following Monday, a whole week away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, Tim walked into the squad room, ready to admit to Gibbs that he had failed the test. He dreaded seeing the look of disappointment on his Boss's face, and really dreaded hearing Tony's jokes. He also dreaded being put on desk duty until he passed the test, but that was NCIS policy.

McGee stopped in his tracks and groaned at the sight before him, admitting the truth was gong to be harder then he expected. Tony had enlarged his gun permit and the bull's eye he used as a target during his shooting evaluation. Both were taped to the front of his desk, but Tony was not at his desk.

"DiNozzo's so childish." Kate said from her own desk. Then she smiled and added "But I beat him by three points. How did you do?"

"Yeah, Probie." Tony said, as he entered the squad room. "How did little Timmy do?"

"I, um…I passed with flying colors." He lied. He knew it was the wrong thing to do, but he couldn't admit to Tony that he had failed."

"That's good." Gibbs said, as he also entered the squad room and walked over to his desk to grab his gun and badge. "We have a dead Petty Officer in Shenandoah Park, grab your gear."

The three agents quickly did as they were told, and hurried to catch up to Gibbs as he entered the elevator.

Tim stood at the back of the elevator looking at Gibbs, trying to find the courage to tell him the truth. But Tony wasn't making it easy.

"The instructor said I had a perfect stance." Tony gloated, grinning. "Said I was a natural."

"She was just flirting with you." Kate said, shaking her head. "I've seen your stance, it is anything but perfect."

"I knew you had your eyes on me, Katie." Tony said, his grin getting bigger.

The elevator stopped and they exited.

"You are so immature, Tony." Kate said.

Gibbs stopped walking and held out a hand to stop McGee.

"You got something to say?" The older man asked.

"Um…" Tim started, then stopped.

"Wasn't a trick question, McGee." Gibbs said. "You've been looking at me since we got into the elevator. Now what is it?"

"Nothing Boss." Tim said, hurrying to the van. He felt really bad about not telling Gibbs the truth. He wasn't completely sure why he lied to him, he knew Gibbs wouldn't tease him about failing. But he knew he would be disappointed in him, and he didn't want to disappoint the man.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They made it to the park, Ducky and Gerald was already there. The body of a young man was laying facedown in the grass, a bullet hole was in his back. The man was wearing the uniform of a Petty Officer.

"What ya got, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"He was shot close range through the chest." The ME answered. "Bullet went straight through."

"Time of death?"

"I'd say about two hours, I'll know for sure once we get him home."

Gibbs nodded, then walked over to a park ranger and showed him his badge.

"Who found him?" Gibbs asked.

"I did." The ranger said. "I was driving by and saw him from the road."

"Did he register at a campsite?"

"No."

"Ever see him before?"

"No."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

McGee was several yards away, searching for clues. He saw something red in the grass and knelt beside the it.

"Hey, I got something." He called out, after finding out it was blood.

Kate, who was carrying the camera, walked over and took a picture.

"There's more." She said, pointing to another blood splatter.

The two agents followed the trail of blood and stopped when they came to a large bush, the bush was shaking slightly and they knew someone or some animal was hiding behind it. They both drew their guns and Kate motioned to Gibbs and Tony. The two men also drew their guns and slowly walked over.

Gibbs motioned for the other agents to get into position, McGee moving behind the bush.

"NCIS!" Gibbs shouted. "Step out with your hands in the air!"

The bush shook some more, then a man stepped out. He had a woman in front of him, with a gun pressed to her temple and an arm around her waist. The woman had a large bruise on the side of her face and had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy.

"Stay back!" The man yelled. "Or she gets a bullet in her head."

"He killed Allen." The woman said, her voice choked with emotion. "He shot him."

"Shut up!" The man yelled, pressing the gun harder into her temple. "Shut up!"

"There's three more in a cabin about two miles from here." The woman continued.

"I said to shut up!"

Tim noticed that the man could not see him, since he was behind him. He slowly and quietly walked up to the man and pressed his gun to the man's temple.

"Let the woman go." Tim said, his voice hard. "Now."

The gunman had no choice, he released the woman and Tony quickly stepped forward and cuffed the man.

The woman started to run to the dead Petty Officer, but Kate grabbed her. "You can't help him." Kate said softly to the now crying woman. The female agent wrapped her arms around the other woman as she cried.

Gibbs gave them a couple minutes, then walked over. He knew that the woman was scared and was grieving, but he needed information.

"Ma'am." He said, softly.

The woman pulled away from Kate and wiped her eyes.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"Allen and me were up here camping, and we took a hike. We got lost, neither one of us is very good with directions. We saw a cabin and were going to ask for directions. We knocked on the door, and a man with a gun came out. Him and three more tied us up, the cabin was being used to make drugs.

The men went outside and left us tied up inside, Allen was able to free himself and then me. We snuck out the back, but they heard us and followed us." She started crying again as she continued. "One of them grabbed me and Allen tried to help, h…he shot him. Then he took me back to the cabin.

I convinced them that Allan had a few hundred dollars in a hidden pocket in his pants. I figured if they brought me into the open, I could escape easier then I could all tied up."

"That was good thinking." Kate said, as she once again wrapped a comforting arm around the other woman.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Several minutes later, the four agents were standing a few feet from a cabin. A thick tree line separated them from the cabin and provided cover.

"Good place for a secret drug lab." Tony said. "It's well hidden."

They crept to the cabin and peering into a window, inside were three men and a lot of drugs.

"It's a meth lab." Tony said. "One stray bullet and the whole cabin goes up."

"Only shoot if you have to." Gibbs said. "And make sure you hit your target. McGee, Kate, take the back. DiNozzo, with me."

The others nodded and got into position. Tony and Gibbs stood by the front door and wanted until Kate and Tim had time to get into position at the back door. Gibbs nodded to Tony and the younger man throw open the door.

"NCIS!" Gibbs shouted, as him and Tony aimed their weapons at the men. "Don't move!"

Two of the men threw their hands in the air and made no attempt to move, the third ran a few feet and dove out a window.

McGee saw the man jump through the window and chased him. When he got within a few feet, he aimed at the ground in front of the fleeing man and fired. The ground exploded inches from the man's feet, causing him to stop in his tracks and raise his hands.

"Don't shoot!" The man shouted. "I give up."

Tim quickly cuffed the man and led him back to the cabin.

"Nice work McGee." Gibbs said.

"I do believe that is the quickest case we ever had." Tony said. "Found a murderer, recurred a woman, and shut down a drug lab. Not bad for a few hours work."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tim Rode back to NCIS in silence, lost in his own thoughts. He knew he had to confess to Gibbs, and take whatever punishment followed. He knew that things could have been really bad if he had shot anyone. Without having a permit to carry a weapon, the case could have been thrown out. And three murderers and drug dealers could have walked. He really screwed up.

He knew of Gibbs' unusual method for dealing with his agents, but he had never messed up enough to find out first hand. He knew Tony had been spanked many times, and Kate a couple of times. Tim couldn't believe he was thinking it, but he really wished that Gibbs would spank him. He knew that if he chose the spanking, then no mention of this would be listed in his file.

McGee wanted his record to stay clean, even if it meant being spanked by his boss. He just hoped he would get the option, and that his career would not suffer. But he couldn't protest if the Director decided that this was too big to be dealt with off record, he knew he deserved whatever Morrow and Gibbs decided on.

By the time they made it back to NCIS, Tim thought he had worked up enough courage to tell Gibbs. But Gibbs was told that Director Morrow wanted to see him as soon as they made it back, so McGee didn't get a chance to tell him. Instead he went to his desk.

"What's wrong with you, Probie?" Tony asked, glancing over at the other man. "Looks like you're ready to puke or something."

"I'm fine Tony." Tim lied.

"You don't look fine." Tony insisted.

"Tony's right." Kate said. "What's wrong McGee?"

"Nothing." Tim stood up and headed towards the bathroom, but Tony followed.

"Tim."

Tim stopped walking when Tony used his first name instead of Probie or another annoying nickname, but he did not turn around.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked, real concern in his voice.

Tim turned around and noticed that Kate had also followed him.

"I screwed up." Tim admitted. "I failed my shooting evaluation."

"You what?" Tony asked.

"And you lied to Gibbs about it?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to tell him."

"You better." Tony said, his voice edged with sympathy. "Take it from someone who has been in trouble before, it's best to just get it over with."

Tim sighed, but nodded. Tony was right.

McGee turned and headed in the other direction, heading up the stairs to the Director's office. He knew that the Director would have to be told what happened, so he might as well tell them both now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gibbs walked into Director Morrow's office and shut the door.

"I understand congratulations is in order." Morrow said. "You and your team did a great job."

"Thank you sir."

"But McGee should not have been there."

"Why Sir?" Gibbs asked confused.

"He failed his shooting evaluation."

"What?" Gibbs asked in surprise.

"Only by a few points, but enough to have his permit to carry suspended until he retakes the test."

"He told me he passed." Gibbs' confusion had turned to anger.

"I assumed you didn't know." Morrow said. "This is big, Jethro."

"I know, Sir."

"How do you want to handle it?"

"Off record." Gibbs said. He was angry at McGee, but he didn't want his career hurt. "It does explain why McGee was acting weird today. He acted like he wanted to tell me something, but never did."

"If you handle this." Morrow said. "I expect him to find sitting very uncomfortable for a while. He could have really done some damage to his career and to this agency."

Before Gibbs could respond, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Morrow said.

McGee entered, looking nervous and pale.

"Yes?" Morrow asked.

"I…um." McGee swallowed the lump in his throat and tried again. "I failed my shooting evaluation." He admitted, looking at the floor. "I am really sorry, I know I screwed up. And I could have destroyed this case and the four men in lockup could have walked free men. I am really sorry."

"I rescheduled your make up test." Morrow said. "I knew Gibbs would want to handle this unofficially, and I do not want you out of the field for an entire week. You retake the test tomorrow."

McGee looked at him in shock and confusion. "You already know?"

"Yes."

"I will pass it." McGee said.

"This is very serious, Agent McGee." Morrow said, his voice hard.

"I know, Sir."

"You have a choice. Like I said, Gibbs wants to handle it off the record. But the choice is yours."

"I choice off the record, Sir." McGee said.

"I've got a meeting in MTAC in a few minutes, I guess I'll go a little early and let you use the office." Morrow said, looking at Gibbs.

"Thank you, Director." Tim said. "For allowing this to be handled unofficially. I know I messed up, and I promise never to do it again."

Morrow nodded, then left. McGee turned to face Gibbs and saw that the older man looked pissed.

"Boss, I'm really sorry."

"You think that makes it alright?" Gibbs' voice was stern.

"No."

"Do you know what kind of damage something like this could do to your career and to this agency?"

"I know…I just wasn't thinking."

"That's very apparent, McGee."

"I…I was just nervous when I took the test. I…"

"I don't give a damn about the shooting evaluation, McGee." Gibbs cut him off. "Hell, everyone fails tests at one time or another. When I first joined the core, I flunked my hand to hand combat evaluation twice. That's not why I'm pissed. Care to guess why I am?"

"Because I lied to you." Tim said, his voice sounded small. "And used my gun on a case."

"With me." Gibbs walked across the office to a small bathroom. Tim followed, then stared in horror as he saw Gibbs put soap on a paper towel. "I guess you know what this is for?" Gibbs said, when he saw the look on the younger man's face.

"Yes." Tim said, still looking a the soapy paper towel. "My parents expected me to be truthful."

"So do I, Tim" Gibbs said. "Open."

Tim opened his mouth and Gibbs placed the soapy towel on his tongue, then Tim closed his mouth and tried not to gag. Gibbs left it there for a few moments, then motioned to the sink. McGee quickly spit the towel out and rinsed his mouth.

"That's enough." Gibbs said, way to quickly for Tim's liking.

The two men walked back into the office.

"You're parents washed your mouth out for lying." Gibbs said. "Did they ever spank you?"

"No very often." Tim said. "Only three times. I…I was a well behaved kid."

"That I believe." Gibbs said. "You still are, but even good kids mess up once in a while."

Tim nodded, but said nothing. His eyes went wide when he saw the older man removing his belt and folding it in half.

"Bend over the table."

Tim didn't move, just kept looking at the belt.

"That was not a suggestion."

Tim nodded, then turned around and lend over the table. He felt a warm gentle hand on his back, then a searing pain across his ass. McGee couldn't stop the gasp of pain from escaping his lips. The first blazing lick was followed by another, then another.

Tim tried to keep still and quiet, but was finding both very difficult to do. The pain in his butt was getting worse with every agonizing bite of the belt. By the sixth, he was crying silently and gripping the table, his knuckles turning white.

The next three were aimed at his sit spot and Tim cried out in pain. Gibbs landed the next six on his already throbbing butt, bringing the total to fifteen. McGee was sobbing and truly regretting his decisions. Gibbs put his belt back on and gave McGee time to regain control of his emotions.

The younger man's sobs lessened and were replaced by sniffles. He slowly and painfully stood up, whimpering slightly as the shift of position irritated his blazing butt. He wiped his wet eyes.

"After work." Gibbs said. "We are going to the firing range and practice."

Tim nodded, not trusting his voice yet.

"Now go and type up your report."

"On it, Boss."

Tim turned and walked slowly to the door, every move causing more pain to his enflamed backside.

"And McGee." Gibbs said. "I expect to find you sitting at your desk, while you're typing your report."

Tim winced at the thought of sitting, but nodded and continued on his way. The stairs were pure torture, and Tim was almost in tears again by the time he made it to the bottom. He stopped for a few moments, then headed to the bathroom to wash his face.

He wanted to stay in the bathroom longer, but knew he had to face the others sooner or later. So he slowly made his way to the squad room. Tony and Kate were still at their desks, Gibbs was not there. Tim walked to his desk and smiled slightly at the soft pillow sitting in his chair.

He glanced over at Tony and the other man smiled. "Been there Probie. I keep the pillow in my desk."

Tim nodded his thanks and carefully lowered himself to a sitting position, hissing in pain when his butt made contact. Then he saw a pack of mint flavored gum on his desk, it was the kind Kate usually chewed. Tim glanced over at her and she said, "I lied to Gibbs before, figured you needed it more then me."

Tim returned the smile and quickly put a piece in his mouth, then he started his report.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE END

Hope you like it, let me know what you think. My next story will be of Kate's first spanking by Gibbs. I will have Ziva, Abby, and Jimmy posted soon as well.


End file.
